The present invention relates generally to photosensing, and more particularly to sensing photons emanating from objects in channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,755 describes a spectrometer apparatus in which a spectrum resolving sensor contains an opto-electronic monolithic array of photosensitive elements and a continuous variable optical filter. The filter can include a variable thickness coating formed into a wedge shape on a substrate or directly on the surface of the array. If polychromatic light, such as light reflected from a sample or a strip of a scene viewed from a spacecraft, passes through the variable filter and is spectrally resolved before incidence on the array, the output of all the elements in the array provides the spectral contents of the polychromatic light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,507 describes a multiple-longitudinal flow cell channel system in which an array detector is positioned to monitor radiation from at least two of multiple flow cell channels, at separate groupings of pixels on the detector. Absorption or fluorescence of analytes in response to electromagnetic radiation can be monitored, where the analytes are contained in fluid flowing through the channels. Commonly available detector chips suitable for detecting visible wavelengths can be thinly coated with a lumagen or other fluorophore to facilitate UV sensitivity and mediate consistency of wavelength input to detector pixels.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for sensing photons emanating from objects in channels.